La beata
by Ludmila V
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Carrie White llegase a quedar embarazada en su ultimo año? ¿Y si es ese ñiño el despertar de sus poderes? es un what if.


A Carrie White le vino la regla, en el vestuario de la preparatoria. En medio de sus compañeras, que habían hecho de ella su blanco favorito de burlas.

Como si no fuese suficiente que la molestasen desde la primaria, la sangre fue el punto que exalto la situación. Algunas se destornillaban de risa al ver que esta desconocía el significado de la menstruación, al tiempo que pensaban… ¿Cómo es que tenga su primera regla a la edad de dieciséis años? Resultaba absurdo y cómico, verla ahí, bajo el chorro de la ducha, con el cabello pegado a la cabeza como un casco, y la desnudez redonda de su cuerpo pálido.

Carrie, la cerda, pagaba por eso más, y fue Chris Hangersen, la chica popular, la que más se rió, y filmó la dantesca escena.

Pero en ese grupo de niñas desalmadas, Sue, la rubia, alta y bella chica se sintió culpable. ¿Pero no se había reído con las demás? ¿Acaso no había pensado que no hacía daño a nadie? Pero a solas con su novio, en un auto en el que recientemente habían tenido sexo, cayó en la realidad.

Así que, en un intento de expiar su alma, le pidió a su novio que la invitase al baile de primavera. Éste se negó a la primera, pero no pudo evitar acceder. Sólo tenía que llevarla al baile, nada más. Hacerla sentir…aceptada.

-.-

Margareth White puso el grito en el cielo. ¡Ellos la olieron, claro que sí! Olieron la sangre de la menstruación, y la siguieron, como perritos falderos. Carrie pagaba por el pecado de Eva. Y la tentaría el demonio de la fornicación, y su alma sería corrompida.

Ella debía impedir eso. Así que encerró a su hija en el armario, ignorando las súplicas. Le ordenó que rezara, que rezara hasta que su garganta quede seca, hasta que las rodillas le sangren.

Su hija obedeció, y, cuando la sacó del armario, le prometió que no iría al baile.

Lo que la viuda ignoro es que su hija le mentía.

-.-

Una amonestación que repercutiría en su aceptación de universidades. Eso fue lo que recibió Chris Hangersen cuando las autoridades de la preparatoria descubrieron que ella fue la que subió el video a las redes sociales. Video en el que se veía a Carrie White, la chica religiosa del colegio, desnuda, mojada y ensangrentada en las duchas.

Ella juró que eso no se quedaría así, que su padre era un afamado abogado que los pondría de patitas en la calle. Pero éste ignoro sus súplicas, amenazándole con mandarle a un internado si volvían a citarlo en la preparatoria.

Entonces Chris decidió que se vengaría de otra forma, directamente, a Carrie White. Recordó la expresión estúpida de su rostro al ver sus piernas ensangrentadas, como una vaca, una mirada vacía, hueca…

La sangre. El espantapájaros ya era una mujer, pensó, sonriendo de lado. Dentro de su mente retorcida, empezó a formar un plan que involucraría a alguien más.

A otra persona que le ayudaría en su venganza contra Carrie White.

-.-

Desde que tuvo su primera menstruación, Carrie comenzó a sentirse extraña. Veía, por ejemplo, a solas en su habitación, frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que compró a escondidas de su madre, el cambio en su cuerpo. Un cuerpo curvilíneo—era un poco gorda, debido a su ansiedad por comer-, pero tenía unos pechos llenos, suaves y firmes, de pezones claros, y una fina cintura que se ensanchaba en su abdomen. Sus piernas podrían considerarse bonitas, pero quedaban ocultas tras las largas faldas que acostumbraba llevar.

Veía esas modificaciones propias de la pubertad, propias de la menstruación y sentía un extraño cosquilleo entre sus piernas al rozarse los senos con las manos.

Era "algo" que la confundía. Uno de esos demonios de la fornicación, de los que tanto hablaba su madre.

"Demonios que aparecen en las carreteras, en esos moteles baratos, o en el asiento trasero de un auto. Ellos huelen la sangre y buscan el origen… y quieren poseer tu cuerpo" decía en tono firme, siempre.

Pero Carrie quería dejarse tentar. No quería ser como su madre. No podía vencer al hombre negro y alejarlo de sí. Deseaba que ese "algo" se intensificase, que alcanzase un punto más fuerte que ese breve cosquilleo. Y llevaba una mano al interior de sus muslos, acariciando la carne blanda y pegajosa que se escondía ahí. Desnuda, a solas en el silencio de su habitación, mordiéndose el labio y escalando, poco a poco, a esa sensación que la dejaba al borde, húmeda y temblorosa.

A veces pensaba en otros hombres. Hombres que la tocaban su cuerpo desnudo, su intimidad. En los chicos que veía en la escuela o… en esos momentos de éxtasis, quizá, un desconocido que se cruzó por la calle podía hacerla gozar.

Sus dedos la llevaban por sendas desconocidas, y en esa ocasión, no pudo evitar pensar en Tommy Ross, el chico guapo y popular que la invitó al baile de primavera. En su sonrisa genuina, o en cómo, a veces, en clase de gimnasia se le subía el ruedo de la remera y podía ver su torso musculoso.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, alcanzo aquel punto, al tiempo que su madre le gritaba que bajase a cenar.

Se vistió, y bajo las escaleras con la marca de la vergüenza en su rostro, razón por la cual cenó en silencio y no se opuso a las órdenes de su madre.

-.-

Finalmente, el día más esperado para Carrie White llegó. Cambio sus sosas faldas y camisas por un vestido largo, algo ajustado y escotado. Usó un sostén que levantaba sus senos, y unas bragas de encaje. Se sentía traviesa, sucia, pecadora… y descubrió que le gustaba. Tras pasar toda su vida siendo el blanco de burlas, la tonta a la que le jugaban una mala pasada, la perdedora beata, tras el mando de su madre, soportando sus abusos,… quiso revelarse. Peinó su cabello rubio en delicadas ondas, maquilló su rostro y calzó unos zapatos de tacón y bajo a su encuentro con tommy Ross.

Su madre le dio una bofetada en la mañana de ese día, acusándola de pecadora e insensata, y que ardería en el infierno. Ella la ignoró, maquillando luego el moratón que dejó en su mejilla.

No quería que arruinara el único día luminoso de su vida.

"Puedo ver tus bultoscochinos, ellos lo verán, oh, sí, lo verán y serás su ramera, lo serás, lo serás" murmuro Margareth al verla descender por las escaleras, meciéndose y fulminándole con la mirada.

"Son senos y tú tienes unos. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" replico Carrie, en un deje de valentía. Su madre la reprendió en el nombre de Jesús, recordándole como el diablo tienta a los jóvenes en las carreteras y en los asientos traseros de los autos y en cómo ella sería manchada.

Carrie pensó que quizás querría serlo… querría ser tentada. Sentirse deseada, y que un hombre la mirase con hambre en sus ojos, y la poseyera como los amantes. Soltó una risita, y escuchó la bocina de un auto.

Fuera, la esperaba Tommy Roose.

-.-

Chris Hangersen logró colarse en el baile de la primavera, acompañada de su amante, Billy Nolan. A éste se lo notaba nervioso, pero tenía una tarea en mente y debía cumplirla si no quería decepcionar a su diosa. Llevaban siete meses juntos, pero esos meses bastaron para convencerle de que no encontraría otra chica igual, sin importar lo estúpida niña rica que fuera.

Ella tenía una mente oscura y retorcida, y él, una disposición a accionar para el mal. Juntos se complementaban en la perdición, en la libertad que les otorgaba la juventud y la estupidez de saberse inimputables, por el hecho de que ella era hija de un abogado, y en como eso podía ayudarle.

A cambio de ciertas cosas, claro.

Y ahí estaba, en un estúpido baile de primavera de secundaria. Él abandono la preparatoria, dedicándose a la vida delictiva, viendo en ello, una forma de subsistir… al límite, como se le inculcó desde su más tierna infancia. Que de tierna no tuvo nada, porque su madre era una zorra que cambiaba de pareja frecuentemente, y su padre, le había abandonado de pequeño.

Con esto mente, se dejo arrastrar de la mano de Chris en la fiesta.

Se sentaron en un rincón del gimnasio, lejos de miradas que pudieran identificarle. Chris comenzó a mascullar, maldiciendo a Sue, a Tina, y a todas esas estúpidas que la acusaron. Más remarco el nombre de Carrieta White, y soltó una maldición al verla ingresar al lugar del brazo de Tommy Roose. A Billy le pareció que lucía diferente, vistiendo algo que no parecía ropa de refugiados.

"Y se pone un vestido que muestra sus tetas grandes, adelgaza un poco, se peina, maquilla y voila… ¡se cree bella!" mascullo con desdén Chris, pasándose una mano por su cabello corto y liso.

"Ven, vamos a divertirnos un poco" propone Billy, tomándola del brazo y conduciéndola a la pista de baile. Quería divertirse antes de accionar… y sentirse menos nervioso.

Demonios, prácticamente era un manojo de nervios.

-.-

El plan de Chris Hangersen se estaba llevando a cabo. No le costó demasiado dar con el clavo a Carrie White, que tímidamente bebía sumo de naranja, sola en su mesa. Tommy charlaba a lo lejos con sus amigos, ignorando de momento a la chica.

Se acercó sin que ella lo notase—la muy tonta observaba un punto en el horizonte—y puso unas gotas de una droga en su vaso. Seis gotas bastarían para confundirla y que pudiesen llevársela.

A Carrie White le quedarían pocas horas para seguir considerándose una santa.

-.-

"¿Tommy me espera fuera? ¿E iremos a…?" preguntó White, pestañando confusa.

"Irán a cenar juntos. Sin Sue, claro" menciona Chris, conduciéndola al estacionamiento y subiéndola a la parte trasera del auto de Billy. Éste les mira por el espejo retrovisor, viendo como Chris mete a la boba en el asiento trasero, cierra la puerta, y se sienta en el lado del copiloto.

"¿adónde vamos"? pregunta el chico, arrancando el auto.

"Fuera de la ciudad. A mí me dejas en la gasolinera mientras dura el acto" anuncia esta, con expresión seria y acomodándose su ajustada blusa.

No habla en todo el camino. Solo se dedica a mirar por la ventanilla, sumida en sus pensamientos y en las posibles consecuencias que acarreara ello después.

A él no le gusta del todo la idea, pero debe cumplir. Prometió que mataría por ella si se lo pidiese.

Tampoco es que le pidió que cometiese un crimen, pero… le es algo tan importante como eso. Casi. Parecido.

Billy se detiene en la gasolineria saliendo de la ciudad, y Chris se baja del auto sigilosa como un gato. Sostiene la puerta abierta y le recuerda que use el móvil y la llame al finalizar.

Él asiente, y cierra la puerta del coche. Billy la despide con un gesto de la mano y arranca.

-.-

Detiene el auto a un lado de la carretera, y echa un vistazo al asiento trasero del auto.

La chica está ida y parpadea rápidamente.

El se quita la campera de cuero y la arroja en el asiento del copiloto. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, nervioso, y sale del auto.

Tiene que hacerlo. Debe hacerlo. No es un cobarde, ¿no? ¿O será que se acobardo? No, no. Niega con la cabeza, rodea el auto, y abre la puerta trasera.

"Soy Billy" dice, sintiéndose un idiota. La chica lo mira fijamente, alzando las cejas.

"¿Dónde está Tommy?" pregunta, y rápidamente añade "¿Y Chris?"

Billy no sabía que contestarle, porque, por primera vez, la veía cerca y a solas. Podía notar que su cuerpo tenía formas, que Carrie White tenía senos y que era moderadamente atractiva.

"Estaremos… juntos" explicó éste, subiéndose al auto, mientras Carrie se erguía en el asiento trasero, apoyándose de espaldas en la puerta.

"¿Tommy vendrá?"Insistió la chica, algo mareada, notando que las cosas no andaban bien, y que… ¿Cómo había llegado allí, con ese muchacho? ¿No estaba Chris a su lado?

"Tommy no vendrá" dijo Billy en voz baja, acariciando el cabello de Carrie y acercando su rostro al suyo… dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Ella se sobresalta, y el discurso de su madre acude a su mente "ellos huelen la sangre, y quieren averiguar de dónde viene. Querrán poseerte". Piensa, aturdida, que Billy es el novio de Chris, y que… ¿no es inapropiado que le dé un beso? Sin embargo, pese a la confusión y el temor, deja que él la recueste sobre el asiento, y que con hábiles manos, le quite la fina tela del vestido.

El es atractivo piensa, viendo como éste se quita la camiseta, develando su cuerpo broncíneo y de nuevo, se inclina para besarla intensamente. está mal, está mal, está mal, su lengua en mi boca, oh, en mi boca se siente bien… y es el novio de Chris, si, de esa perra de Chris y me besa y me toca, y me está desnudando y fornicará, y no importa, no importa lo que mi madre piense.

Billy le quita el brasier de un tirón y descubre los senos blancos como la leche de la chica, senos grandes y firmes, de pezones erizados. Vaya, Carrie White resulto ser una caja de sorpresas. Pensaba que estaría más gorda y granosa, más la nota delgada, y su piel suave al tacto.

Ligeramente excitado, recuerda el pedido de Chris. Saca el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones, e incorporándose un poco, le toma unas fotos. La chica suelta una risilla, y él arroja el móvil a un lado. Sus ojos se ensombrecen y de nuevo está sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Carrie, masajeando con fuerza sus grandes senos, mordiéndolos.

Su mano derecha desciende al interior de las bragas de esta, y sus dedos recorren aquella tierra inexperta. Ella rememora como Tommy le sonrió en la tarde al recogerla para el baile, en cómo le sonó su voz al decirle "guapa". Se siente bien, Tommy, Tommy se siente bien. cavila, y susurra Tommy repetidas veces, al tiempo que el chico introduce un dedo en su interior bruscamente. Ella suelta un quejido de dolor, y él se levanta un poco para bajarse los pantalones.

"Maldita perra, espero que cumplas" dice, y Carrie suelta un "oh" al ver la naciente erección de este. Se pregunta si eso realmente está pasando y porque no le molesta en absoluto, no, no le molesta que sea él.

Porque en el fondo, quiere hacerlo. Desea ser mundana, como Chris…

Él se introduce en ella, embistiendo con violencia y ésta comienza a chillar. Le tapa la boca, no quiere oír sus alaridos. Aparte…no es como si la estuviese forzando, ¿no? Siente una breve ráfaga de culpabilidad, por el estado de la chica, confundida… pero… ¿Qué tan confundida puede estar, si ella se rozaba contra su erección sin pudor alguno? Quizá Chris está en lo cierto, Carrie White es una zorra, sí, y se lo está demostrando. Después de todo, no es tan malo follarse a la beata, joderla intensamente. Le cuesta alcanzar la cima, pero lo consigue, y ella también.

.,.

Chris esboza una sonrisa al verlos regresar. Más toma detalle de que los efectos de la droga en la chica parecen haber disminuido, y con esto en mente, se sube al asiento del copiloto.

"¿Dónde vives?" le pregunta, echando una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

La chica la mira, perpleja, y le indica la dirección.

Desciende del vehículo, cabeza gacha, y entra a su casa.

Chris explota en risas.

"¿Tienes las fotos?" pregunta, mirándole con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Si". El chico le da el móvil. "Bórralas al pasártelas. No quiero tener que ver con esto."

"Claro, como diga mi capitán" replica ella, en broma.

Ella le pide que le relate el encuentro. Él se pone nervioso, se acomoda la ropa y habla. Chris hace gestos de sorpresa ante los detalles del comportamiento de Carrie. Así que se lo tenía escondido, la pequeña cerda.

Oh, pero Chris es tan generosa. Fingir que está apenada por el incidente de las duchas, y todos los anteriores. Que quiere ser su amiga, y esas ñoñerías. La muy tonta se lo creyó, porque era demasiado ingenua para notar la farsa.

Le devuelve el móvil a Billy y le da un beso en la mejilla. El sexo puede esperar, él no puede acabar dos veces en una noche y ella no quiere intimar con él, porque…¡se follo a la zorra de carrie! Y no es que esté celosa—ese plan maquiavélico salió de su entramada cabecita-, pero por hoy puede esperar.

Tiene una misión entre manos.

Carrie White debe ser humillada.

CONTINUARA-…


End file.
